Stone Angel
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Ele é irredutível em suas convicções. Mas será que diante dela não mudaria de idéia? Cap. 6...Finalmente!
1. Default Chapter

Bem, essa é a minha segunda fanfic sobre RK. Como acho que todos já sabem Laços do Passado entrou em Haitus, pois não tenho mais idéia para dar uma certa regularidade na fic... É uma pena, pois sei que gostavam de dela. Espero que eu tenha um lapso de criatividade ai a fic anda.rsrs

**_Stone Angel _com certeza é a minha atual menina dos olhos. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse amadurecer tanto a minha maneira de descreve os sentimentos... Eu recomendo que todos leiam, e depois deixem reviews para essa pobre e miserável escritora. **

**Ah, terá um toque de Lemom, mas não irei exagera...afinal ainda sou uma novata nisso.**

Resumo 

_A paixão ardente entre dois jovens enamorados. Kaoru tímida e sensível se ver encantada com o jovem professor de História. _

**Problemas: **_Ele é casado, portanto tinha que se manter o mais longe possível da tentação... Mas não conseguia. Era só ele ligar que lá estava ela apaixonada cedendo a pecado de amá-lo demais. _

Stone Angel 

_**Música: **The Beatles (All I've Got To Do_

**By: **_Annah Lennox_

Sabia que estava agindo errado, mas o amava com tanta paixão que a paixão cegava a razão. Ele era casado e tinha uma família... dois filhos, uma mulher dócil e um cachorro, e nunca os deixaria para ficar com ela, uma garota órfã e ainda no primeiro ano na faculdade de História. Tinha idade para ser a irmã caçula, mas ela era sua amante.

Cada toque dele em sua pele era como se pequenas bombas explodissem no interior. Ele fora seu primeiro homem, além de ser seu primeiro amor. Um amor proibido nascido do pecado da infidelidade. Afinal ele só a procurava quando a esposa cansada não o queria em seu leito. Ela era sua concubina, sua amante, mas jamais a mulher de sua vida. Era verdade que de um tempo para cá ele a havia procurado com alguma freqüência, mas era pelo o fato da esposa não está bem... a pobre coitada tinha um sério problema no pulmão, e raramente estava bem. E era nesses dias que ele exigia exclusividade em sua vida e em seu corpo.

O que sentiam um pelo outro era igual a efeito de alguma droga. Eram viciados uns pelo outro, que às vezes uma simples trocar de olhares viravam um verdadeiro incêndio de paixão. Era um sentimento doentio que não tinha cura, quando mais o tinha mais vontade tinha de amá-lo. Mas não podia... ele tinha uma família, uma mulher boa e doente, e dois lindos meninos que precisavam do pai. Como pediria para ele ficar com ela? Quando se sentia suja por está fazendo aquilo...estava sendo desonesta com uma pobre mulher que não merecia ser traída.

Já tentara loucamente tirá-lo de seus pensamentos, de seu coração, mas não conseguira. Já tentara sair com vários homens, mas a noite acabava com um simples abraço na parte de sua casa. Era tarde demais para conter seu amor e já não podia mais fugir dele, pois Kenshin era dono de seu corpo e de sua mente. A razão já não comandava mais o seu coração.

-Ele vem hoje. Kaoru?-perguntou Michelli, sua amiga que ajudava a pagar o aluguel do apartamento entrando na sala. Ela era sua conselheira e única que ela permitia a saber de sua paixão proibida por seu professor.-Ou ficara aqui sentada na frente do telefone esperando por um sinal de vida do garanhão?

O tom de deboche a deixou terrivelmente constrangida. Sim, ela estava esperando pelo o chamado dele como sempre.

-Sim...-confirmou cabisbaixa.

-Então ele ainda não ligou...

-Não.-completou envergonhada.

-Eu odeio vê-la assim se humilhando por migalhas de carinho de um homem que nunca poderá ser seu.-falou a amiga colocando a sandália de salto alto.

-Eu sei.-falou tentando em vão passa uma imagem despreocupada, o que não conseguia com muito sucesso.-Aonde você vai?-perguntou sorrindo, notando a produção da amiga.

-Vou sair com Hideto...-falou tímida.

-Então enlaçou o bonitão da faculdade?!-perguntou zombeteira.

-Calma, eu ainda estou amansando ele.-disse dando as costas.-E não quero assustar a minha próxima vitima.

Adorava a amiga, mas não podia concorda com suas atitudes prolixa e nada convencional. Hideto era um bom partido, além de bonito e inteligente, perfeito para ela, mas parecia que amiga odiava se relacionar a serio com quem quer fosse. Era avessa a compromisso e odiava ser pressionada. Mas era sua única amiga, a única que confiava para conta sobre os momentos alegres e tristes com Kenshin.

-Você não toma jeito mesmo, Menina.

-A vida é curta demais para perdemos o nosso tempo sofrendo, Kaoru.-falou ela seria indo até a porta.-Quero apenas me diverti enquanto ainda a tempo...

-Você já vai?

-Sim, vou encontra com Hide no apartamento dele.-falou ela maliciosa.-Portanto não me espere, pois à noite e o dia serão longamente apaixonados para mim e meu Romeu.-concluiu saindo do apartamento.

A casa de ambas era apartada, mas tinha um ar de conforto inegável. Era um lar... um lar, o único lar que havia conhecido durante anos. Kenshin nunca entrara ali, duvidava que um dia a visitaria. Para ele era apenas uma boneca que estava sempre à disposição para lhe dar prazer.

Telefone tocou e seu coração acelerou...Era ele, ela sabia. Tanto que atendeu no primeiro toque.

-Alô...

-Kaoru?-a voz máscula soou.

-Kenshin...-sussurrou hipnotizada pelo simples fato de escuta a voz dele pela primeira vez naquela semana.-O que deseja...

-A quero Kaoru...a quero muito que não consigo nem ao menos raciocinar.

Era só ele ligar...era apenas ele pedi que toda a sua força de vontade de nunca mais vê-lo caia como varias peças de dominó emparelhada uma ao lado da outra. Era só ele pedi que fosse correndo que ela ia... Pisava por cima do seu orgulho e sem pergunta nenhuma ia para os seus braços.

**Whenever I want you around yeh**

**Quando eu quero você por perto**

**All I gotta do**

**Tudo que tenho que fazer**

**Is call you on the phone**

**É te ligar**

**and you'll come running home**

**E você volta correndo pra casa**

**Yeh that's all I gotta do**

**É só isso que tenho que fazer**

Ela era um vicio... vicio do qual não conseguia se livra. Ela era jovem o suficiente para ser sua filha mais nova. Mas a razão não contava naquelas horas em que a tinha em seus braços. Necessitava em senti o cheio da pele branca e rosada. Queria senti a doçuras de seus braços e o conforto da sua voz. Sabia que era fraco, um homem moral que deixar a mulher morrendo no hospital para se encontra com a amante...Mas antes de pai e marido era um ser humano que se via perdidamente apaixonado, quando nem devia está preocupado com os anseios de seu corpo.

Era um bom pai e marido, até aquele momento nunca deixara falta nada nem mesmo amor, embora nunca o tenha recebido pela as mãos de sua triste esposa. Culpava-se por não corresponde às expectativas dela, mas fazia de tudo para ser o herói para os seus meninos. Seu casamento nunca fora o paraíso, nunca amara Sayu e seu casamento com ela fora precipitado. Afinal eram jovens e apaixonados, e não concebiam vida um sem outro. Não demorou muito e ambos perceberam o erro que fora contrai matrimonio, mas já era tarde demais, a vida já havia os unidos irremediavelmente. Sayu estava grávida de Kano.

A vida fora boa com eles, isso ele não podia reclama. Nunca tivera que enfrenta a vila do desemprego, e a paz reinava em seu lar, finalmente tinha crescido e sabia que amor e casamento eram algo que não convergiam um com outro. Era uma união estável, e logo que Kaio nascera Sayu ficara muito doente e nunca mais se recuperara por completo. E sabia que ela o culpava pela sua falta de sorte, já que nunca quis ter Kaio, e se não fosse pelo o seu desesperado apelo ela tinha abortado no dado momento da descoberta.

Em três anos viu sua vida mudar. Com trinta anos de idade com dois filhos e uma mulher enferma, conhecera Kaoru Kamiya, uma jovem de dezoito anos, cujo sorriso o enchera de vivacidade. Ao lado dela era jovem novamente, ela o fazia sorri, e o preenchia de prazer a cada toque. Era louco por ela... e ela por ele, mas ambos sabiam que aquilo não podia passar de alguns momentos de prazer no apartamento que comprara para eles.

Essa certeza o matava, pois não podia recriminá-la por odiá-lo toda vez que o êxtase passava. Não podai censurá-la por encontra-se com outros homens, pois ele tinha uma família, e era prisioneiro de sua própria consciência. Ela era livre e ele não.

**And when I, I wanna kiss you yeh**

**E quando eu quero te beijar**

**All I gotta do**

**Tudo que tenho que fazer**

**Is whisper in your ear**

**É sussurrar em seu ouvido**

**the words you want to hear**

**As palavras que você quer escutar**

**and I'll be kissing you**

**E então estarei te beijando **

Ele a esperava sempre com os braços abertos. Não tinham tempo para conversa, ele simplesmente a despia e a amava como ternura e às vezes com violência. Nunca a machucava fisicamente, mas doía no seu âmago a frieza dos sentimentos dele por ela.

-Como necessito de você, Kaoru.-sussurrou ele beijando seu pescoço, enquanto desabotoava o seu vestido branco.-Necessito tanto que tenho medo do que posso fazer se um dia não tê-la mais em meus braços.

Ele apenas necessitava dela, e não a amava. Era apenas uma mulher atraente que o satisfazia, em quando a mulher adoentada não podia. Doía, sabe que o sentimento dele por ela era tão superficial. Seus sentimentos por ele não eram levados em conta. Ela apenas satisfazia seu corpo, e não sua alma...e isso era frustrante.

Mas não conseguia resisti aos toques dos lábios dele em sua pele. Era mais forte do que tudo, quando ele acariciava em seus lugares mais íntimos. Seu corpo correspondia aos apelos da luxúria, mas seu coração sangrava por amar e não ser amada.

-Me ame, Kenshin...-sussurrou sendo domada pelos os apelos da paixão.-Me possua... Possua-me agora, não me deixei insatisfeita.

Apegando no colo a levou para o quarto, aonde desvendou os mistérios de seu corpo. Dando-lhe prazer pelos os lábios e pelas mãos...tão hábeis em amá-la que a levou a senti os espasmos de pequenas mortes.

-Eu te amo, Kenshin...-murmurou quando pode finalmente repousar a cabeça sobre os ombros do homem amado.-Amo como nunca amei outro homem...

Ele não respondeu...nem ao menos deu algum sinal de que escutou sua declaração. Simplesmente a beijou no alto de cabeça e a fez dormi. Aquele ato a confortou, mas ao mesmo tempo a dor e a solidão assolou seu corpo.

**And the same goes for me**

**E o mesmo vale pra mim**

**whenever you want me at all**

**Quando você me quiser por perto**

**I'll be here yeas I will**

**Estarei aqui, sim estarei**

**whenever you can**

**Quando você ligar**

**You just gotta call on me, yeh**

**Você só precisa ligar, yeah**

**you just gotta call on me**

**Você só precisa me ligar **

No dia seguinte Kaoru acordou e Kenshin já não mais estava a seu lado. Nem mesmo as marcas do corpo dele no lençol havia...apenas havia resquícios de seu perfume em seu travesseiro. Ele nunca dormira a seu lado, aliás, para não chamar muita atenção dos vizinhos, ele ficava apenas por algumas horas e nada mais. E ela era apenas uma prima necessitada que dormia de fez em quando no apartamento. Sabia que ele morria de medo da esposa fica sabendo do caso dele com a sua aluna.

Saindo da cama, Kaoru foi até o pequeno banheiro onde abriu a primeira gaveta a fim de encontra seus analgésico que sempre deixava ali. Precisava deles para acalma a frustração que era seus encontros com Kenshin.

Já não mais agüentava aquela situação... Seu destino era tão incerto quando a certeza de que aquele relacionamento não acabaria bem para nenhum dos lados. E não era sua intenção magoar a família de Kenshin. Mas não conseguia pensar quando estava em sues braços. Sabia que a melhor saída para seu problema era encerra sua matricular na faculdade e volta para sua cidade natal, aonde certamente curaria as feridas... mas não conseguia... Era só ele ligar, que corria para os seus braços.

Ele não a amava...e muito menos se importava com ela. Sempre que conseguia o queria vestia e ia embora sem ao menos dizer adeus. Indo até a sala, Kaoru vestiu as peças que jaziam no chão. Tinha que sair daquela casa antes que a faxineira chegasse para a faxina do dia. Aquilo não era vida, e aquela situação a estava matando aos poucos.

**Continua...**

**Fic dedicada a Camila Castle. **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Stone Angel**

_**A Despedida**_

** Capítulo 2**

Com a cara mais lavada do mundo, Kenshin se negou a fornece explicações sobre seu paradeiro a sua mulher. Sayu não o amava, mas preferia mil vezes ele a seu lado, do que nos braços de outra... nunca permitiria que Kenshin a deixasse depois de ter destruído a sua vida, levando-a a ter dois filhos do qual não sentia o mínimo afeto. Eram duas crianças birrentas e mimadas que só sabia cobrá-la. o que mais a irritava era o fato de Kenshin amar aquelas crianças mais do que a ela. Essa atitude a deixava irritada, nervosa e extremamente ciumenta. Não suportava a idéia de ser sempre a última da lista na vida do homem que escolhera como marido e amante. Definitivamente não amava os filhos, tanto que quando estava sozinha com eles a menor travessura se transformava em algo tão grande que não segurava os seus impulsos e batia nos meninos. Tinha a consciência de que na maioria das vezes exagerava nas doses dos tapas, mas ninguém tinha o poder de desaboná-la na frente dos filhos ou conta para Kenshin sobre as suas atitudes com relação a educação de seus meninos.

-Não me engane Kenshin.-gritou ela entrando o quarto.-Você estava com ela não é mesmo?

-Abaixe seu tom de voz Sayu...

-Não, não vou abaixa nada... não me importo com nada mais, normas sociais para o nosso casamento já não adianta mais, meu marido.-falou sarcástica.-Todo mundo já sabe de seu caso com aquela menina.

-Abaixe seu tom de voz ,ou você vai acorda as crianças.-informou ele desabotoando o paletó.

-Não me importo com eles, Kenshin, na verdade nunca me importe...eles sempre serão a lembrança amarga da minha juventude perdida.-relembrou amarga.-É bom que eles saibam de que tipo o pai que eles tanto idolatram. Mas é bem capaz deles já saberem, não é verdade, afinal eles devem conhece a perua com quem você dorme todas as noites.

-Cale a boca, Sayu.-pediu mais uma vez ele fechando os olhos, numa tentativa inútil de se conter. Não estava nenhum pouco preocupado com os ataques de sua mulher, pois sabia que aquela encenação era apenas mais blefe dela. Era tão ciumenta e gananciosa que inventava historias e realmente acreditava que era real. Ela não sabia nada de Kaoru, tinha certeza disso. Era comum de Sayu inventa amantes aleatoriamente para ele, chegara ao cúmulo de acusá-lo de ter assediado a irmão caçula dela, só pelo o simples fato de ele esta mestrando aulas para garota de quinze anos. A última fora com a pediatra dos meninos, que era quarenta anos mais velha do que ele. Era difícil de aceitar as loucuras de Sayu, mas nada podia fazer para por um ponto final naquilo. Amava muitos os filhos para deixá-los sozinhos nas mãos daquela lunática.-Estou perdendo a minha paciência com as loucuras.

-Comigo você nunca tem paciência, mas com a senhorita Kamiya você costuma ter mais calma, mais tato, afinal a pobre garota é jovem, órfã, desamparada, sozinha numa cidade grande.-falou ela fuzilando com os olhos.- É conveniente para você, afinal um homem rico e casado preferem sempre jovem bonita e boba, como ela... O mais engraçado é que comigo o destino não foi tão bondoso, pois nunca...nunca mesmo o deixarei ir embora...se depender de mim Kenshin você nunca vai arruinar a vida daquela jovem como fez com a minha.-concluiu percebendo que o marido perdia a cor e aquele olhar arrogante. Mostraria para ele que desta vez não era alucinação de sua mente, e que tinha provas concretas sobre a infidelidade dele. Se quisesse poderia tirar até o último centavo dele, além de destruir a carreira dele com professor...afinal qual pai aceitaria ter como professor da sua filha alguém que tem um caso com uma aluna bem mais nova que você.

Kenshin estava mudo, simplesmente não tinha argumentos para contestá-la. O mais digno para ele era assumi o caso com Kaoru, afinal já era tempo da esposa saber o quanto ele estava insatisfeito com aquele enlace. Não amava a esposa, e dificilmente gostava tanto de Kaoru a ponto de abandonar o lar. Tinha dois filhos que não podiam ficar a mercê das sandices de sua mulher. Mas não podia negar que era com um aperto no peito que desistia de um futuro com ela, afinal a menina fora sua primeira amante fora do casamento, a primeira a fazer ele se senti completo, mas o desejo sexual não era tudo... E aquele jogo teria que acabar... para a sua tristeza.

-Ou eu e seus filhos, ou ela, uma mulher vulgar.-perguntou com desdém, pois já sabia da decisão dele. Afinal para alguma coisas os pestes de seus filhos prestavam.-Pense bem, querido, a muitas coisas em jogo...

Kenshin fitou-a com ódio. Não amava aquela mulher, e duvidava de que um dia a tivesse amado. Ela sempre fora esnobe,superficial e bonita, mas fria como gelo. O casamento de ambos foi um verdadeiro fracasso...ninguém acreditava no amor de ambos, nem mesmos os pais dela. Mas nada o impedira de se casar com o seu amor de infância. Mal sabia ele que estava cometendo o maior engano da sua vida.

-Pense, pense bem.-falou gargalhando.-Mas um aviso que lhe dou é que não quero mais essa jovem entre nós, assim que conversa com ela, a nossa primeira providência é sair do país por no máximo nove meses.

-Isso é impossível, Sayu.-falou frio.-Tenho o meu emprego, e oito meses é um tempo dispendioso de férias.

-Eu falei nove, e nem mais um mês a menos.-repetiu autoritária.-Peça férias prolongada, sabe bem que tem esse direito, além do mais meu pai é o Heitor da universidade e não o mandará embora por isso,-continuou com um tom diabólico na voz.-mas posso muito bem prejudicar a vida da jovem Kaoru, afinal meu amado papa já sabe do seu caso com ela, um telefonema meu ela perde a bolsa que torna viável a sua permanecia na faculdade...imagina que tragédia seria para ela, primeiro perde o amante, que provável mente está burramente apaixonada, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca abandonará a família... e depois perde a única chance de ser alguém na vida. Coitadinha...que tragédia na vida da pobre menina.-concluiu passando as mãos no rosto dele.

Revoltado com a maldade da esposa, Kenshin pegou pelos braços dela com força descomunal.

-Você está me machucando...-gritou com os olhos cheios de lágrima.

-Mas do que você planeja machucar uma menina inocente?

-Inocente? Como assim inocente?-perguntou sarcástica.-Ela sabe que você é casado e tem filhos, e mesmo assim foi para cama com você na primeira oportunidade.

-Ela não é uma qualquer, e nunca cobrou nada que não possa dar a ela.

-Claro que ela não é uma qualquer, com certeza você foi o primeiro homem na vida dela. Mas mesmo assim eu não perdôo.-falou cínica.-Você já deu tudo para ela, até mesmo um apartamento...um imóvel que por direito é dos nossos filhos.

-Não fale asneira, aquele apartamento é meu, eu comprei quando ainda era jovem.-mentiu soltando os braços dela.

-É mentira!-gritou mais alto.-Não mente mais para mim, Kenshin, eu sei de tudo...e desta vez eu tenho provas.

Kenshin ia responder, mas se calou ao ver o pequeno Kaio, com os pés descalços e com o seu costumeiro pijama azul parado no batente da porta. Segurando a mão do irmão mais novo com força. Eles eram seus filhos, sangue do seu sangue, não mereciam escuta aquilo. Preferia morre a ter a imagem arranhada perante os seus filhos.

-Kaio... que faz acordado a essa hora?-perguntou Sayu com um tom de censura e ódio no olhar. Deus para percebe visivelmente que os meninos morriam de medo da mãe...e isso era revoltante, mas revoltante ainda era sabe que a justiça estava ao lado dela, ainda mais se agora ela leva-se em conhecimento publico o seu caso com Kaoru.-Eu já falei mais de mil vezes que era para nunca vim ao nosso quarto à noite.

-Sim...sim mamãe, mas é que ficamos assustados ao ouvi os seus gritos.-falou Kaito tremulo.

-Pensamos que papai não estava em casa, e poderia ser um bandido.-reforço Kano, nervoso.

Eles eram crianças, mas a mãe os obrigava a ter uma atitude adulta, quando na verdade era para estarem sorrindo ou brincando. Por isso teria que se submeter a ela... Sacrificaria-se pela a sanidade mental de seus meninos.

-Bem, seja o motivo que for quero que estejam em seus quartos agora...-ordenou ela fria.

Os meninos abaixaram os olhos e deram as costas.

-Esperem! eu os levarei até as suas camas.-anunciou Kenshin, pegando o pequeno Kano no colo.

-Você não pode me desabona na frente deles.-falou Sayu raivosa.

-Eles são apenas crianças, Sayu...e antes de serem crianças são os meus filhos.-falou frio.-E se lembre que eles são o único motivo que me prendem a seu lado.

Kenshin lhe deu as costas, raivosa pegou o cincerro que estava a seu lado e jogo no espelho. O barulho foi ensurdecedor os cacos espalharam no chão, dando uma visão distorcida do seu rosto pálido e doente. Sim, ela era uma víbora, má, terrivelmente má, mas antes não era assim. O motivo de seu sofrimento era ele e daquelas criaturas em que fora obrigada a dá a luz... Pobre de Kenshin se imaginava que seria feliz com a Kaoru, Yume ou com a Tessa. Não, ele estava preso a ela pelo o resto da vida de ambos.

E para provar que não estava mentindo... a pobre Kaoru iria senti na carne o poder da sua vingança.

Naquela noite Kenshin não voltou para o quarto...

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR 

Kaoru olhava vagamente para o espelho. Kenshin há dias não ligava para ela, e quando a via simplesmente virava o rosto, numa mensagem clara e transparente que já não a queria mais. Doía, doía, muito sabe que agora ela não significava mais nada para ele.

Estava magra, abatida, quase irreconhecível. Sabia que ela não tinha o direito de cobrar nada, mas merecia um pouco mais de consideração por parte dele. Afinal foram quase um ano juntos.

-Kaoru? Kaoru?-gritou amiga preocupada.-Saia logo desse banheiro ou eu arrombarei essa porta.

Todos estavam preocupados com ela. Além de está com aspecto doentio, Kaoru estava tendo crises de choro, desmaios repentinos e enjôo matinais. Por mais que todos a obrigassem a ir ao médico, ela não queria...tinha medo, muito medo da resposta que ele daria. Uma reposta que poderia mudar a sua vida.

Poderia está grávida, e essa possibilidade em vez de lhe trazer alegria a fazia senti um constante sentimento de pânico. Ter um filho de um homem que não tinha o menor sentimentos de afeto por ela. Não, não podia está grávida... não carregaria em seu ventre um feto indesejado pelo o pai.

-É a última vez que eu aviso, Kaoru...

Resignada, Kaoru abriu a porta, a contragosto, pois não queria ouvi mais nenhum sermão da amiga. Ela sabia que fora uma idiota, tola e romântica. Jogara com a esperança de ganha e acabou sentido o gosto da derrota.

-Querida... o que está acontecendo com você?-perguntou Yume assombrada A beleza inocente de Kaoru tinha se transformado em quase nada. Kaoru estava feia e doente.

-Eu estou bem, Yume.

-Não, não está nada bem.-falou triste.-É melhor você deitar um pouco e descansar.

-Eu tenho aula e não posso me dá ao luxo de descansar.

Como diria a ela que a parti de hoje sua bolsa estava cancelada. Por motivos desconhecidos, e de um corte de custo que nem ela mesma entedia. Era mais do que obvio que aquele ato era de retaliação pelo o simples fato dela ter tido um caso com o marido da filha do Heitor. Coitadinha, seria um golpe duro para ela. Como tinha vontade de protegê-la de tudo e todos...principalmente daquele canalha.

-Querida, hoje você não vai a lugar nenhum...

-Mas eu tenho que ir para a faculdade.-falou Kaoru intrigada com a atitude da sua supervisora.-Hoje tem uma prova...

-Você não vai mais fazer nenhuma prova, Kaoru.

-Como assim...não vou mais fazer nenhuma prova?-falou sorrindo.-É claro que vou fazer, afinal não sou rica igual a você, e não tenho dinheiro para manter aqui sem a minha bolsa.

-Esse é problema Kaoru...a sua bolsa foi cancelada.-comunicou odiando por ser ela a portadora de tal notícia.

-O que? Haaa, você só pode está brincando, por que eles fariam isso? por que?-perguntou descontrolada sentando na poltrona mais próxima.

-Eu não estou brincando... é triste, revoltante, afinal você é a melhor aluna da faculdade, mas é verdade.-falou tentando esconde o real motivo da dispensa.-Foi um reajuste na cota, e você foi umas das que tiveram a bolsa retirada pela diretoria do estado.

Desesperada, Kaoru levou a mão a boca, sentido uma grande vontade de fugir de tudo, de dormi e acorda daquele pesadelo. Não era justo, ela sempre dera tudo de si para se sair bem, e agora tudo estava perdido por causa de uma merda de reajuste.

-Querida...eu não queria isso...

-Mas não fez nada para me ajuda.-falou acusadora.

-Eu só fiquei sabendo há horas atrás...e nada pode fazer.

-Ahahaha, nada você pode fazer... Aliás, voces da alta não pode fazer nada a não pisar em que está em baixou. Eu só pobre, não tenho condições de paga a minha faculdade, e nem mesmo família tenho. Sou só eu no mundo por mim mesma...nunca pedi nada a ninguém, e sei errei foi pela minha tola ingenuidade.-gritava desesperada.-Saia daqui agora...

-Não, eu não vou sair.-falou Yume decidida.-Vou ficar aqui com você, querida.

Levantando da poltrona,Kaoru sentiu uma forte vertigem, que a arrastou por um mar de inconsciência e sonhos de um tempo alegre, onde era feliz e não tinha problemas.

**RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR**

Kenshin estava parado na frente do apartamento de Kaoru com os olhos fixo na janela em busca de algum sinal de vida. Cada dia que passava sua vida ficava cada vez mais triste sem a presença de Kaoru, mas não podia procurá-la, pois Sayu não saia de seu pé . Nem ao menos se explica podia...talvez fosse melhor assim, sem o sofrimento da despedida. Como queria beijá-la e abraçá-la, senti os toques dos dedos dela em seu rosto... Mas não podia colocar o futuro daquela garota em risco...não podia permiti que Sayu descontasse nela os seus erros.

"Mas eu te amo, Kenshin"...

Seguindo por um impulso entrou no prédio. Não se importava mais com nada, aquela seria a última vez que a procurava, pois na amanhã seguinte estaria a Europa em uma féria longa e nada agradável. Se não fosse por seus filhos...ele largava tudo, até mesmo sua carreira para se ver livre daquela mulher.

-O que deseja professor?-perguntou o sindico do campus, ao vê-lo parado no saguão do prédio.

-Você sabe o número do apartamento da senhorita Kamiya?

**RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR**

-Kaoru não se encontra, Himura?-falou Yume com o tom de poucos amigos.

Kaoru semi-inconsciente escutava as vozes alteradas na sala. Seu coração pulsava aceleradamente. Kenshin...seu Kenshin estava ali.

-Eu sei que ela está aqui...o sindico me falou.-falou sem-graça.-Eu quero vê-la Yume.

-Já não basta o que você com ela?! Você quer magoar mais aquele pobre coração?-falou autoritária.-Um passo seu eu chamo a policia.

-Eu sei que errei, mas eu quero muito falar com ela.

-É tarde demais Kenshin.-falou zangada.-Vá para sua família, para a sua casa, e deixar a vida dessa pobre menina em paz, você já a magoou muito...

Levantado a esmo da cama, Kaoru abriu a porta. Sabia que sua aparecia era péssima, mas naquele momento não queria poupar Kenshin do seu sofrimento...fazer ele sofre com a sua desgraça.

-Kaoru...

-Venha Kenshin...entre.-falou seca.-Temos muito que conversa.

Nenhuns dos três falaram mais nada. Kenshin simplesmente seguiu a sua ordem e sentou na cabeceira da cama, enquanto ela fechava a porta.

-Porque você está aqui afinal? Para falar que está na boa com a esposa e não me quer mais?-perguntou fria.-E que sentiu na obrigação de me dar satisfação, quando esta mais do que obvio que não mereço mais ser nada na sua vida?! Mas fique sabendo que eu sei disso...

-Não, eu não vim falar nada para você...

-Então porque veio atrapalha a minha paz?! Veia para ter o gostinho de ver como me deixou?

-Não também...-falou com a cabeça baixa.-Eu vim para me despedi de você...e falar se um dia cheguei próximo de amar alguém essa mulher foi você.-concluiu fitando-a nos olhos.-Amanhã vou viajar para a Europa e passar um ano fazendo turismo pelos os países.

Kaoru sentia a indignação cresce. Ele iria para Paris, enquanto ela voltava para o fim do mundo...tentando ainda juntas os cacos da sua auto-estima e do seu coração.

-Como é bom se casado com a filha do Heitor, não é Kenshin.-falou cínica.-Infelizmente não tenho a mesma sorte, mas mesmo assim desejo felicidades para você e sua família.-concluiu seca.-Se for só isso, por favor, se retirei, pois hoje eu não estou nos melhores dias...

-Eu também queria oferece uma quantia de dinheiro, para em fim recompensá-la... pelo o mal que lhe fiz.

Sentido o sangue ferve nas suas veia, Kaoru foi até a porta. Não queria mais nada com aquele homem. E fora melhor sua bolsa ter sido cancelada, assim não teria mais o desprazer de conviver com gente daquela espécie.

-Saia da minha casa, e leve seu cheque com você.-falou abrindo a porta.-Não sou uma qualquer, Kenshin, e se fiquei a seu lado e dormi com você foi porque o amava... Sim o amava, mas já não amo mais...agora não sinto nada por você a não ser nojo e o mais profundo desprezo.-concluiu descontrolada.-Saia da minha vida...seu cachorro.

Kenshin com a cabeça baixa obedeceu. Era melhor que ela o odiasse, afinal era proibido de amá-la...Além de está eternamente preso ao lado de Sayu.

**Continua....**

Oh! Capítulo dramático. Até eu fiquei com pena da Kaoru, imagina se desiludi com o homem que pensava amar, depois perde a única chance de um futuro melhor e pode (ainda não tenho certeza) está grávida. Parece um drama novelesco, mas sei que isso acontece e muito...afinal nós mulheres nos deixamos levar pela paixão, e às vezes esquecemos da razão. Eu não sei se no lugar da Sayu iria agir diferente...pensa bem, o seu marido tem um caso com uma garota e você descobre...eu ficaria irada, neurótica, certamente teria uma ânsia quase assassina de matar os dois. Mas acho que nunca prejudicaria ninguém...a não ser me divorcia do meu esposo.

_Bem, a vida é assim não é mesmo???_

**Agradecimentos: **

**Camila Castle: **Olá minha amiga de e-mail...Bem, fico feliz que você goste das minhas fic, pois eu também adoro suas fic's. Não fique desanimada com elas, pois se parar de escreve eu te capo. Rsrs Beijos!!!

**Kirisu-chan: **Oie!!!Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Eu não espero que essa fic tenha um final trágico, mas com certeza vou fazer Kenshin sofre muito. Afinal ele é um homem fraco e sem força para luta por aquilo que deseja. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!!!

**Madam Spooky: **Olá Spooky-Chan!!! Bem, Kaoru se meteu em um beco sem saída, onde a única prejudicada foi ela mesma. Mas nós mulheres somos cega para o amor, nos iludimos fácil...muito mais muito fácil. Beijos!!!

**Otaku-IY: **Olá!!! Que bom que você gostou do meu dramalhão, fico muito feliz mesmo!!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Obrigada pela a review!!Beijos!!!

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne: **Olá Mila!!! Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic. Bem, eu acho que Kenshin gosta de Kaoru, mas não a ama a ponto de enfrenta tido e todos para ficar ao lado dela. Eu acho que o amor passa em cima de tudo, os filhos deles se provado que a mãe é prolixa e maldosa poderia sim fica com ele...mas o que falta nele é coragem. Obrigada pela a review. Beijos!!!!

**angel of death: **Olá!!! Obrigada pela a review, eu fico muito alegre ao recebê-la. Essa fic vai ter uma pequena passagem de tempo, quem sabe o reencontro de ambos no futuro mostre a Kenshin que ama não é brinca com o coração de ninguém, não é verdade? Beijos!!!

**Kenjutsu Komachi: **Olá!!! Primeiramente obrigada pela a review, gostei muito de recebê-la. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do tema dela, pois pode até mesmo parece um tema dramático, mas isso acontece muito por ai...ainda mais com meninas que se apaixona e esquecem da razão. Realmente eu escrevo para aliviar a minha ansiedade...afinal escreve é a minha grande paixão. Espero que você a acompanhe mesmo, viu? Espero muito que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!!!

Espero muito recebe reviews... Conte-me o que acharam desse capítulo. Seria interessante ouvi a opinião de todos.

_Obrigada!!!_

_Beijos!!!!_

_Tchau!!!!_

_Anna Lennox!!!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Stone Angel 

**O Doce sabor da Vingança**

Kaoru fitava o mar, notava o quando ele era forte o onipotente, mesmo quando nervoso nunca entregava as pontas, mesmo triste nunca deixava de luta. Ela queria ser forte a esse ponto... nunca desisti, nunca abaixar a cabeça. Mas infelizmente não era o mar, e nunca seria.

_Agora que estava sozinha percebia o quanto idiota fora em um dia entrega o seu coração na mão de um homem. Como fora burra de entrega seu corpo uma pessoa comprometida... agora ali estava ela, sozinha, sem emprego e carregando em seu ventre um feto que tinha o dna daquela maldito. _

_Acariciando a barriga inexistente de três meses sabia que não podia aborta, como uma enfermeira sugerira. Já amava aquela semente, já podia ver o rostinho dela....sim, seria uma menina, forte e voluntariosa. Seria uma pessoa digna, pois ela lutaria para dar o melhor a aquela criança. Faria de tudo para jamais precisar do pai dela. _

_-Você não ia conta para Kenshin, Kaoru?-perguntou Yume._

_-Não, jamais ele ficara sabendo de mim ou da minha menina.-falou protegendo a barriga._

_-Mas ele é o pai, e tem o direito e o dever de arca com todas as despesas da criança._

_-Não, eu não preciso do dinheiro dele.-replicou, sabendo que Kenshin jamais a perdoaria, afinal ele podia se tudo, mas adorava crianças, e com certeza amaria aquela também.-Aliás eu não preciso de nada daquela família.... eu apenas quero paz para mi e para o meu bebê. _

_Admirando a fortaleza da amiga, Yume, não pode deixar de percebe que também havia pânico na voz dela. Kaoru ainda era muito jovem e não merecia está passando por aquilo. E para piora uma criança iria nasce e precisaria da mãe... _

_-O que pretende fazer daqui a diante?_

_-Vou volta para a minha cidade natal.-falou olhando vagamente para o céu encoberto.-Tenho algumas economias e ainda tenho a casa que a minha avó me deixou. _

_-Mas logo a sua economia acaba, o que pretende fazer?_

_-Trabalhar, Yume.-respondeu sorrindo.-Eu nunca tive medo de suja as minhas unhas._

_-Mas você está grávida, amiga, duvido que alguém lhe dê trabalho._

_Ela sabia disso, o caminho seria estreito para ela de agora em diante. Tinha a consciência de que criar um filho não era uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais não tendo o apoio moral de um homem a seu lado. Mas ela lutaria, lutaria até sua última gota de sangue, e jamais desistiria, pois ela era uma Kamiya. _

_-Eu sei das minhas dificuldades, mas também sei que na minha cidade a pessoas boas e que iram me ajuda... Eu lutarei Yume, serei alguém na vida e nada e nem ninguém voltara a pisar em cima dos meus sentimentos.-disse decidida.-Eu não estou sozinha nessa batalha, Yu, eu tenho essa criança que cresce no ventre...em quando tiver ela ao meu lado nada de mal vai me acontece. _

_Não teria medo do trabalho. Batalharia para que um dia o seu nome não fosse mais motivo de riso entre a alta-sociedade japonesa. Um dia será apenas a senhora Kaoru Kamiya, e nunca mais seria a menina Kaoru que dormiu com o professor. Ela seria alguém e mostraria para ele como era doce o sabor da vingança. _

S e A 

_**18 anos depois...**_

Kenshin fitava os olhos negros da esposa, Sayu. Ela não mudara em nada, continuava a ser a mesma pessoa vingativa e mesquinha do passado. Mas havia algo diferente nela, não era na aparência ou na tênue frieza, mas sim em seus olhos negros. Havia um brilho de ódio e ressentimento, amor e paixão. Só que pela a primeira vez em quase trinta anos juntos que presenciava a tristeza e o sofrimento em seus olhos.

-Por que Kenshin...porque isso teve que acontece?-perguntou desesperada.-Ele é tão jovem...era nosso filho.

-Kaito continua sendo o nosso filho, Sayu.-falou seco, sabendo que o motivo de tamanha tristeza dava se pelo o nome de Haru Okki, noiva de Kaito, por qual Sayu não nutria nenhuma simpatia.-E, por favor, pare de fazer drama...Irrita-me ver que você por puro capricho já está dando o nosso filho como morto.

-Para mim, Kenshin, ele está morto.-replicou retirando a maquiagem.-Aliás, preferia vê-lo morto a casado com aquela menina sem classe e vulgar.

-Você nem ao menos conhece essa garota...

-Não preciso conhecer para ser que espécie de garota que ela é. -falou fazendo uma careta de desdém.-Até o nome dela já denuncia o caráter duvidoso daquela família, e você acha que eu vou deixar o meu filho suje o nosso nome com aquela menina...eu prefiro que o Japão seja engolido por uma Tsunami se isso acontece.

Era parte vital da personalidade de Sayu ter ciúmes de tudo que ela achava que he pertencia. E não era diferente com ele ou com os meninos, duvidava que ela os amasse, mas mesmo assim não queria vê-los longe das suas garras protetoras.

-E o que me deixa mais chateada é o fato de que você não faz nada para impedi esse enlace.

-Kaito já é um homem, Sayu, e só você não percebe isso...é impressionante.-replicou olhando-se no espelho.-Eu posso até mesmo falar com ele, mas não vou comenta nada contra esse namoro.

-Você sempre foi um frouxo, Kenshin.-falou ela visivelmente contrariada, em seguida saiu batendo a porta.

_Sim, sempre fui um fantoche nas suas mãos Sayu._Falou ele para si mesmo, não gostando do reflexo que mostrava o quanto envelhecera, já não era mais jovem, o rosto tinha marcas de expressões, os olhos antes azuis e vivos agora tinham um brilho cansado, os cabelos antes fartos agora aparentava pequenas falhas, era um golpe na sua vaidade, mas a realidade era que estava ficando calvo. Era difícil de acredita, mas até era avô.

Mas aos quarenta e cinco anos ainda se sentia jovem, e pronto para a próxima aventura. Mas algo lhe faltava, à noite quando tentava dormi era a imagem dela que vinha assombrá-lo. Anos que chamava Kaoru de apenas "ela". A única mulher que vez sua visa sair daquele marasmo, que o fez ter sonhos. Mas "ela" agora era um fantasma...nunca mais tinha visto. Procurá-la feito um doido, mas ninguém a não ser Yume sabia de seu paradeiro. Era uma ilusão pensar que Yume iria ajudá-lo.

"_Deixe-a em paz Kenhsin."_ falara a amiga de Kaoru visivelmente irritada._"Ela não precisa de você..."_

"_Eu tenho que sabe como ela está." _dissera no auge do desespero, descobrira tardiamente que amava aquela mulher e estava disposto a tudo para tê-la. _"Só agora fiquei sabendo da cachorrice que aprontaram com ela."_

"_É tarde demais para isso, Kenshin. Faz doze meses que Kaoru foi embora e nada e nem ninguém a ajudou."_

"_Eu estou disposto a tudo, Yume, para repara esse mal que fizeram a ela"_

"_E tarde demais",_repetiu ela embaraçada.

"E amo Kaoru... Me ajude, por favor."

A confirmação de seu maior temor veio logo em seguida. Seu pesadelo naquele oito meses de cativeiro na Europa se realizara com perfeição.

"_Ela não quer mais vê-lo Kenshin...e além do mais ela se casou há dois meses atrás, e não acho que ela queira vê-lo pessoalmente depois de tudo o que ocorreu entre vocês..."_

Saíra do pequeno apartamento com o coração pesado e com uma vontade doida de chora. Mas em toda a sua vida nunca fora de fazer drama. E tinha que aceita que Kaoru escolhera o caminho certo... Sayu nunca os deixaram em paz.

Dezoito anos se passara e ele ainda amava, mas a paixão se transformara em algo platônico. Ela era apenas a lembrança de que um dia ele tivera tudo e por sua idiotice havia jogado no lixo.

O telefone tocou tirando dos seus pensamentos triste que se encontrava.

-Alô.

-Kenshin... sou eu Sora.-falou a voz sensual da mulher do outro lado da linha.-Estou morrendo de saudades, quando vai voltar aqui me casa para a nossa...sesta?-perguntou fazendo uma referencia muda ao caso de ambos.-Já estou com saudades do me professor...

S e A 

Kaoru olhava com orgulho para a filha, sua menina, já era quase uma mulher. Nem podia acreditar que Haru já estava na universidade. Lutara tanto para aquele dia chegar, e agora que presenciava a filha arrumando as malas para ir mora no campus seu coração parecia que iria se comprimi no peito. Queria abraça a sua menina e pedir para que ela não a abandonasse.

-Mamãe, por favor, não chore, eu só estou saindo de casa por alguns meses.-falou ela carinhosa tocando a face de Kaoru.-Eu juro que não vou deixá-la sozinha... nunca.

-Eu acredito em você, querida, mas mesmo assim sou mãe, uma mãe boba devo admiti.-falou risonha.-Você já é uma mulher, e eu boba pensando que ainda é o meu bebê.

-Eu sempre serei seu bebê, mãe.-retrucou ela bem-humorada.-Eu sinto mais em deixá-la agora que faz tão pouco tempo que papai morreu.

-Eu não estou sozinha, querida Tenho os seus irmãos, a tia Yu e a minhas crianças carentes.

-Mas papai era seu companheiro, mãe.-falou ela com uma sombra triste no olhar Ela amava o homem que pensava ser seu pai, Kaoru sabia disso.-Eu ainda sinto muita a falta dele...

-Eu sei meu amor... eu também sinto, mas com o destino não podemos brigar.-filosofou triste.

Nunca pensara que poderia um dia volta a amar, mas o destino era algo complicado, não se podia ir contra ele, ou nadar contra a maré. Conhecera Shizuko Okki quando fora trabalhar para ele poucos meses depois de sua chegada naquela cidadezinha. Logo ele se interessara por ela, mas aquele sentimento não era recíproco. Ainda estava muito magoada pelo o relacionamento fracassado com Kenshin, e não retribuirá os carinhos demasiados, respeito e compreensão com o seu estado.O tempo era o maior amigo da dor, e logo se viu perdidamente apaixonada por aquele homem bom que parecia amá-la e considera sua pequena menina como filha legitima dele. Deu o nome a Haru e uma vida tranqüila e pacata para Kaoru.

Amava Shizuko pelo o homem honrado que era, por tê-la amado e respeitado. Ele fazia tanta falta que ainda era difícil conviver sem a sua presença.

-Não podemos nos abate. Afinal Shizuko era feliz e não iria quere ver a tristeza em seu semblante, filha.-falou Kaoru ajudando ela fecha as malas.

-Ele sempre estará em nossos corações, como uma luz de paz.-Haru falou sentido os olhos arderem.-Eu o amo tanto mamãe...vocês não poderiam ter sido melhores pais. Eu tenho sorte...

Um carro buzinou na porta.

-Deve ser Kaito.-falou Haru com os olhos brilhando.-Eu ligo assim que chegar, mãe.

-O mauricinho chegou Haru.-falou Natsu, sua filha caçula.-E parece que está com presa.

Haru não ligou para as provocações da irmã. Não importava com o que dissessem dele, o que realmente lhe interessava era o amor que um sentia por outro.

-Tchau, mamãe.-falou beijando Kaoru no rosto.-E até mais cara de pilão.-provocou ela olhando para Natsu.

Kaoru não gostava em nada daquele relacionamento. Nunca tinha conhecido aquele tal de Kaito, nem o sobrenome dele sabia. Mas Haru estava apaixonada e cega, e não gostava de sua intromissão na vida amorosa dela. Era difícil para entender a ótica dos relacionamentos modernos...mas se preocupava com a sua Haru. Mas nada podia fazer.

-Mamãe se fosse a senhora não permitia esse namoro.-falou Natsu irada.-Eu não sei não, mas não gosto nada dele.

**S e A**

Kaito Himura era o amor da sua vida, tanto que negava a falar sobre ele com a sua família. Principalmente com sua mãe, pois por algum motivo que ela ainda não sabia. Mais sentia acuda, com medo que algo desse errado no namoro de ambos. Conhecia Kaito desde de pequena, e ele sempre fora o amor da sua vida... e quando estava nos braços dele esquecia de tudo e todos. Sua mãe não sabia, mais ela estava indo para mora com ele no campus. Ao termino do curso de ambos se casariam. A sim contaria a sua família quem era Kaito. Caso ao contrario ele ainda permaneceria no ostracismo. Só em pensar me perdê-lo seu nervo ficava tenso como a corda de um violino.

-Aconteceu algo, querida?-perguntou ele acariciando o rosto dela, quando abria os botões de seu vestido branco.-Está pálida, preocupada...

-Não, não aconteceu nada, meu amor.-falou abraçando ele com força.-Estou apenas preocupada...

-Eu também...

-Sua família?

-Sim, minha mãe ameaçou me deserda se caso me cassasse contigo.

-Sua mãe é uma...

-Cobra. Eu sei disso...Aliás, eu sempre soube.-falou carregando-a até a cama.

Eram jovens apaixonados e confiantes. Nada iria apaga aquele carinho que um sentia um pelo outro. Eles se amavam tanto que enfrentariam todos os obstáculos juntos e de mãos dadas.

-Eu te amo...Kai...

-Eu sei, meu amor...-falou possuindo-a. -Que eu seja um danado se caso você parecer em minhas mãos.

Nada iriam separá-los... O ódio que parecia quere quebra o elo entre ambos não iria ser mais forte do que o amor.

**Continua...**

Calma, calma, isso não é um incesto ou coisa assim. Sei que a primeira vista dá essa impressão. Mas eu também nunca escrevi que Sayu tinha sido fiel... ela pode muito bem ter dado suas puladas de cerca, e numa dessas aventuras ter engravidado de Kaito. Muitas mulheres usam desse artifício, pois o pai muitas vezes não pode ser pai, mas uma mãe é sempre a mãe. Além do mais nunca (suponho, como a autora) Haru nunca foi informada que na verdade seu pai é outro. Ambos são as vitimas de uma mentira que é arrastada por quase vinte anos.

Afinal, eu não sou uma escritora tão maluca e doente. Xd

Beijos para: **Kirisu-chan**, **Camille Castle**, **Otaku-IY**, **Kenjutsu Komachi**, **Madam Spooky**, **Mila.Potter.Lavigne**, **Julia Yuri** e a **WarinaKinomoto**.

Por favor, façam o meu final de semana feliz, deixem reviews. É tão bom recebe a sua opinião.

Obrigada a todos!!!

Beijos!!!

Até mais!!!

Anna


	4. Capítulo 4

**Stone Angel**

**_Capítulo 4_**

**Dois Mundos**

Kaoru observava com atenção e carinho as crianças brincarem no jardim da casa de apoio a crianças carentes de onde ela era a presidente. Ajudar aqueles que não tem em quem se apoiar sempre foi a sua maior obsessão. Proteger os menos favorecidos ou dar simplesmente um teto para aqueles pequenos, esquecidos do sistema. Observava cada criança e atentamente percebia o quanto frágil elas eram, e como era fácil fazê-las sorrirem.

-Parece um sonho, não é mesmo Kaoru?-falou Yume sentada ao seu lado.-Antes éramos duas jovens diferentes, você pobre e necessitada daquela bendita bolsa, e eu rica que estava na faculdade apenas para aproveitar a vida. Agora somos iguais...

-Nunca fomos diferentes, Yume.-falou com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.-Você me ajudou quando todos me fecharam as portas... Se não fosse pela sua ajuda, minha amiga, eu e Haru estaríamos na rua.

Era doloroso lembrar daquela época. Ela ficara desesperada, não sabia para onde ir e nem a quem recorrer. Era ela por ela mesma. Não tinha ninguém no mundo para olhar por ela e pelo seu bebê... A não ser Yume e o seu querido Okki, que sem dúvida fora o anjo que caíra de pára-quedas na sua vida.

-O meu destino teria sido nebuloso,-comentou com uma angustia, uma dor profunda em seu peito.-Você me ajudou a encontrar um emprego, e em seguida me apresentou aquele seria o meu anjo de luz.

-Okki foi um bom homem.-falou Yume, pensativa.-Um homem de convicções fortes, de opiniões formadas.

-Ele era o meu mundo, agora que estou sem ele vejo o quanto a minha vida é vazia.-disse olhando para o céu.-Logo seremos duas velhas decrépitas, e o nosso único consolo será as nossas crianças.

-Eu sei.-falou Yume com um sorriso radiante na face.-E não há desígnio melhor nesse mundo.

A pureza do olhar de uma criança, o sorriso simples e leve de cada alma ali, a fazia ter a certeza de que tinha feito a coisa certa. Tinha criados os seus filhos com dignidade, dado um lar cheio de amor e compreensão. Haru, a sua filha mais velha, era ajuizada e inteligente.

-Além de tudo, a nossa menina não podia estar em melhores mãos.-Yume falou pegando a sua mão.-Não acredito que aquela menininha de três quilos e oitocentos gramas é essa mulher bonita e decidida.

-É, cada dia que passa Haru mostra que não fará a mesma loucura que cometi.

-Ela já não é mais o nosso bebê. Saiu do casulo e agora é uma borboleta.-falou sorrindo.

-A única coisa que me preocupa é o fato dela não nos apresentar a esse misterioso namorado.

-Pelo menos nós temos a certeza de que ele é um jovem da idade dela, Kaoru.-comentou tentando amenizar o mal-estar gerado por aquele relacionamento. Não conhecia o jovem, porém acreditava no bom-senso da afilhada.-Você sabe o quanto Haru é tímida, ela deve estar acanhada e com medo de que você não aprove o relacionamento.

-Não, não há motivos para temer... Sempre mostrei ser uma mãe compreensiva, nunca levantei a mão para ela ou muito menos a proibi de namorar.

-Eu sei de tudo isso, Kaoru.-falou compassiva.-Eu sei de cada segundo da vida daquela menina, por isso acho que em vez de levantar falsas idéias você devia ir conversar com Haru. Afinal, antes de mãe você é amiga.

Kaoru olhou para as suas mãos, ela ainda não sabia se tinha o direito de invadir a privacidade da filha. Sabia que ela não tinha o direito de julgar o comportamento de Haru, porém, tinha o dever de se preocupar. Afinal, ela ainda era menor de idade.

-Não sei tenho esse direito, Yume.

-Claro que você tem. Ela é a sua filha e ainda deve obediência a você.

-Depois de tantos anos ainda me sinto culpada por não ter revelado a ela a verdade.

-Ken... Aquele homem nunca seria um bom pai.-cortou a amiga, nervosa.-Eu acho que ele nunca soube o significado dessa palavra. Okki foi o melhor pai do mundo, e Himura sempre foi o mero progenitor que nunca te ajudou em nada.

-Mesmo assim, ela tem o direito de saber quem é o verdadeiro pai... Mas eu não tenho coragem.-falou levando a mão ao cabelo.-Revelar esse segredo agora seria me aproximar daquele cachorro, e eu nunca mais quero vê-lo na minha frente.

-É desnecessário contar, Kaoru.-Yume falou frustrada.-Essa revelação só faria a sua família sofrer... Pense em Haru, ela não merece sabe qual é o seu passado. Ela teve um pai que nunca, nem em sonhos, Kenshin iria ser. É pense bem... Imagine o que a víbora iria fazer com o pobre coração dela.

A víbora era ela, Sayu Himura, uma mulher vingativa e mesquinha. Kaoru não a odiava, no fundo até mesmo compreendia a sua ânsia de vingança. Certamente saber que não era mais desejada como mulher era um golpe para o orgulho de qualquer uma. Fora casada e sabia o quanto doía uma traição. Embora Okki nunca lhe desse margem à desconfiança, sabia que ele nunca a havia desejado ao ponto de perder a cabeça. O grande amor dele estava do seu lado e sempre estaria.

-Kaoru, em todos esses anos você sempre evitou falar o nome dele. Mas admita mulher, ele sempre esteve presente em seus pensamentos.

-Eu sei... Mas eu já não o amo mais, na verdade duvido que um dia o tenha amado.-falou analisando os seus sentimentos.-Hoje sei que aquele furor era apenas um sentimento passageiro... Ele era o fruto proibido, e eu jamais poderia tê-lo.

-É, e até hoje você tem um elo que ainda o uni a ele.

Haru não era nada parecida com Kenshin, o que para ela era um alivio, pois em nenhum momento fora obrigada a conviver com a dor diária que eram as recordações dos momentos lúdicos ao lado dele.

-Já parou para pensar que ele pode ser agora o professor de Haru?-falou a amiga em tom curioso.

-Eu não acredito, Yume. Kenshin era ambicioso, nunca aceitaria ser professor para o resto da vida.-comentou enquanto se levantava do banco.-Certamente deve ter sido promovido a reitor de alguma faculdade federal... Ele nunca aceitou o fato de ser um mísero professor.-falou amarga.-Mas não quero pensar nele agora. Kenshin faz parte do meu passado e infelizmente nunca poderei apagá-lo da minha vida, mas posso fingir que ele não existe mais e assim dar curso à minha vida.-pausadamente ela continuava, enquanto um menino ruivo puxava a barra da sua saia.-Já não sou mais jovem e nem tenho mais sonhos românticos. Enfim, a minha história com Kenshin se resume apenas à Haru... Nada mais me prende a ele, nem mesmo o amor que um tinha pensei sentir...–concluiu pegando o menino no colo. –A minha vida agora é apenas estender a mão para seres que nunca tiveram nada... E isso não é porque sou boa, é porque eu tenho consciência de quanto ainda devo a mim mesma.

RrrrRrrrRrrrr Kenshin olhava consternado para os inúmeros papéis que repousavam sobre a escrivaninha. E pela primeira vez em cinco anos, desde que fora promovido a reitor, queria voltar a ser professor. Admitia que era ambicioso, pois agarrou com as duas mãos e com os dois pés a chance de ser alguém quando o seu sogro, finalmente, decidira se aposentar. Não foi difícil para o conselho administrativo aceitá-lo, era perfeito para o cargo e ainda atendia a todos os requisitos da legislação da universidade. Não que lecionar não fosse a sua paixão... Era, claro que era, e fora difícil desistir da idéia de nunca mais ter os seus alunos. De nunca mais passar conhecimento... Ou aprender com os jovens, mas a vida era assim, em algum momento dela você teria que optar pelo o melhor caminho. E naquela época o melhor caminho para ele e sua família era ser reitor. Sayu com o seu ciúme e usando os filhos, o estimulara a se candidatar. Na certa tinha a esperança dele nunca mais traí-la com alguma aluna, o que na verdade nunca aconteceu. Kenshin nunca havia conseguido ser fiel a ela, e isso certamente era o que o impulsionara a seguir em frente com o seu plano mórbido de vingança. Quantas jovens ela e o ciúme já não tinham destruído? Ele não sabia, e na verdade não queria saber. A verdade era que se sentia extremamente desconfortável naquele escritório. Se não tivesse uma reunião importantíssima com a mesa administrativa não hesitaria em abandonar o ambiente de trabalho por algumas horas. Pegando os óculos de leitura, Kenshin tentava ler as fichas dos calouros bolsistas. Era uma tarefa simples se não fosse o seu mal-humor. -Hideki, Tsubasa, David, Ken, Kevin..,-ele falou alto, lendo os nomes.-Haru Okki... Então é essa a namorada de Kaito.-sussurrou olhando com desdém para a foto de Sayu.-Tenho pena dessa garota... O telefone tocou, o tirando de seus pensamentos. -Senhor Himura. -Sim, Kaia.-respondeu com voz cansada.-O que é agora? -Aqui do meu lado tem uma jovem que deseja muito falar com o senhor. -Jovem? Como assim? -A senhorita Haru Okki.-falou ela com voz rouca.-Posso mandar entrar? Ela havia atendido o seu chamado, pensou satisfeito. -Mande-a entrar.-respondeu retirando óculos e organizando as fichas em cima da escrivaninha. 

AsasaasasasaasaasasasasasasaasasaA

Luta travada entre o Japão e a China, de 1894 a 1895 pelo controle da Coréia. As forças militares japonesas, mais modernas, derrotam completamente o Exército e a Marinha chineses. Além de receber as ilhas de Taiwan (Formosa) e Pescadores e uma volumosa indenização, o Japão passa a ser considerado potência mundial pelos países europeus. Até a segunda metade do século XIX, o Japão resiste ao imperialismo ocidental. Antes de começar sua própria expansão territorial, o país se moderniza com a adoção de medidas para, por exemplo, abolir o poder dos senhores feudais e centralizar a administração do Estado.

Após a segunda guerra mundial, o país novamente vê o poder, antes centralizado, se dissolver nas mãos dos tão temíveis Yankes. A destruição, a falta de infra-estrutura, crescimento mercado negro e o repatriamento de milhões de pessoas...

Kaito, cansado, olha para o monitor desanimado. Aquele texto não estava parecendo em nada com uma tese sobre a evolução do país após a destruição da segunda guerra. E só em pensar que ainda tinha vinte laudas para terminar, deixava-se abater. Não podia negar que por ser filho do reitor era mais cobrado. As pessoas tinham a tendência de olhar para as suas notas e teses com desconfiança, mesmo sendo um veterano e já ter provado a todos que podia sim ser um jornalista competente e que não estava ali porque era de uma família tradicional.

Porém, sabia que antes de tudo e de todos tinha que provar a si mesmo que era capaz, pois só assim seu sobrenome não pesaria tanto em suas costas.

Levantando da cadeira, Kaito foi até a janela, onde acendeu um cigarro. O único vício remanescente de sua adolescência rebelde, quando em um ato idiota tentara mostrar para Sayu que já não era mais uma criança que ela podia manipular. Ela sofrera, mas fora um sofrimento pequeno comparado aos tormentos psicológico que havia passado nas mãos dela.

"Bastardo... É isso que você é, Kaito... Um bastardo!", ela havia gritado num momento de fúria quando ele tinha apenas dez anos, após ter estilhaçado a vidraça da vizinha. "Um desastrado... Igual ao frouxo do seu pai... Você e ele destruíram a minha vida, mas não pense que vou deixá-los livre... Pois vocês me pertencem. "

Naquele dia a esperança de ter o amor da mãe caíra por terra. Aprendera que o amor não era apenas conquistado, mas também cultivado... E Sayu não sabia o que era instinto maternal. Duvidava muito se um dia ela saberia o que é amor.

A parti daquele dia ela fora apenas Sayu para ele, e nada mais.

-Ah, era só o que me faltava.-resmungou ao ver o Mercedes preto de Sayu parado na porta do seu prédio.

Não estava pronto para mais uma discussão com a mãe. A ultima fora difícil, Sayu tinha um forte poder de argumentação, mas o que se destacava era o fato de saber manusear bem o seu lado ardiloso. Ela jogava com a própria sorte, mas desta vez ela não iria fazê-lo desistir daquilo que queria. Haru era especial demais, e enfrentaria tudo, até a sua família, para ficar com ela.

Caminhando até a porta, a abriu, e ficou à espera da mulher que tinha o grande poder das palavras. Era uma pena que da boca dela só saíssem ameaças.

SrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsR

Ansiosa e nervosa, Haru torcia o pequeno lenço que carregava consigo. Desde que recebera o recado do reitor, era grande o seu medo. Não queria perder aquela bolsa, não porque necessitava dela, tinha a consciência de que ali no campus haviam pessoas mais necessitadas, mas pelo fato da sua própria independência. Perder a vaga seria voltar a estaca zero, voltaria a depender da mãe...E sabia que a situação financeira da família não era lá grande coisa.

Agora sentada na frente do pai de Kaito, não conseguia nem ao menos formular duas ou três palavras. E sem dizer que se sentia invadida por uma sensação estranha de que já o tinha visto antes... Além de tudo ele a encarava com assombro, como se estivesse na frente de um fantasma.

-Há quanto tempo você e o meu filho estão juntos?-perguntou ele na esperança de quebrar aquele clima ruim.

Tempo o suficiente para conhecê-lo melhor do que ninguém, pensou Haru, notando o quanto Kaito era parecido com o pai. Os mesmo cabelos ruivos, os olhos azuis violeta e a mesma estrutura física. Só que Kaito ainda conservava a beleza da juventude, enquanto aquele homem experimentava a mutação para a terceira idade.

-Há três anos. Nos conhecemos quando eu estava na escola secundária e ele foi dar uma palestra sobre os movimentos revolucionários no mundo.

-Sim, isso é interessante.-falou ele com um meio sorriso.-Logo começaram a namorar?

-Não, por um ano só nos comunicamos por e-mail, pois ele estava em Londres fazendo um curso. Só depois que ele voltou que começamos a sair.-respondeu erguendo a cabeça.-Eu quero saber o motivo do interrogatório.

-Eu sou o pai dele, senhorita...

-Okki, por favor.-falou empinando o nariz.-E eu já sei que você é o pai dele, mas já vou avisando que nada me compra, pois eu não estou atrás do seu dinheiro. E nada, absolutamente nada vai me separar de Kaito.

-Calma, calma, senhorita Okki.-falou ele, achando a atitude da garota um tanto familiar.-Eu nada tenho a ver com a vida do meu filho, mas não posso deixar de fica preocupado, afinal, Sayu quase me deixou louco.

Sempre aquela mulher! Nunca sequer ela tentou se sentar para conversar com Haru. Ela apenas julgava pela aparência, pelo nome, não se importava com o sofrimento alheio... Só se importava com o próprio bem-estar.

-Eu nada tenho contra esse namoro, ao contrário, até apoio. Afinal, você é a prova de que o meu menino gosta do sexo oposto... Teve uma época da qual me envergonho, mas cheguei a pensar que o meu filho era um pederasta.-falou sorrindo da própria ignorância.-Ele sempre que não estava estudando estava na companhia de outros homens. Fiquei com medo... Até mesmo assustado, imagina, meu filho gay.

Aquilo não tinha a mínima graça, e só mostrava o quanto os pais de Kaito eram preconceituosos. Kaito não era um pederasta, um termo velho e preconceituoso para se denominar pessoas que tinham outras preferências sexuais. Kaito não era gay, apenas era diferente do resto da família.

-Então, o que o senhor quer comigo?-perguntou impaciente.

-Avisar, ou melhor, alertá-la de que não brinque com fogo. Fique longe de Sayu, e não deixe que ela te prejudique. Ela é um ser ardiloso, cruel e mesquinho.-ele falou, sério.-Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando... Afinal, ela é a minha esposa, mas acredite: se fosse por minha vontade eu já estaria bem longe dela.

-Eu sei, Kaito já me alertou.

-Ele te alertou, mas quando ela começar a agir, nem mesmo ele poderá detê-la.-falou indo até a janela.-Eu estou casado com ela há trinta anos e sei muito bem o quanto ela pode ser destruidora quando quer...Fique longe dela, se não quiser sair machucada.

-É só isso, senhor?-perguntou em tom cínico.

-Sim... É só.-falou olhando para paisagem sombria da universidade. Naquele momento queria que houvesse um grande arbusto.-E se lembre menina, a meta de Sayu é destruir você... E quando ela quer alguma coisa, ela consegue.

AsasasasasasasasasasasasaS

-O que a senhora quer aqui?-perguntou Kaito parado no batente da porta.-Da última vez a senhora deixou bem claro que eu já não era mais o seu filho.

-Kaito, os laços de sangue são mais fortes às vezes.-falou sarcástica.-Vamos entrar. O que tenho para falar não pode ser discutido em publico.

A grande senhora entrou na sala com a cabeça erguida. Sayu Himura nunca perdia a classe, nem mesmo quando estava no cubículo no qual ele morava.

-As coisas mudaram por aqui...

-Sim, desde que Haru se mudou para cá a casa está mais organizada.-falou, não se importando em ocultar o fato.

-Então a menininha está morando aqui também?-falou passando a mão em um móvel.-Ela não perdeu tempo.

-Eu a convidei para morar comigo.-disse, preocupado em mostrar para a mãe que Haru não era uma aproveitadora.-Ela não é rica e nem tem posses como nós temos, senhora.

-Mais um motivo para desconfiar da honestidade dessa jovem.-falou colocando a pasta branca que carregava na mesa.-Pelo menos ela é uma boa pajem.

-Ela não é a minha empregada.-replicou entre os dentes.

Ela não perdia a pose, o cabelo sempre penteado para trás da orelha, os brincos de esmeralda e os caros e finos ternos. Essa era Sayu, tão bonita como uma boneca de gesso, porém no lugar do coração havia um bloco de gelo. Ela não conseguiria separá-lo de Haru... Mesmo que vivessem cem anos.

-O que a traz aqui?-perguntou curioso.

-Bem, pelo visto sou uma vista não grata aqui.-falou olhando para o quadro de Portinari.-Mas mesmo assim sinto que é o meu dever como sua mãe entregar este relatório.

-Eu não quero ler relatório nenhum.

-Porém devia, afinal, meu secretário não passou semanas investigando a vida da sua namoradinha para nada.-falou olhando para pasta.-Eu me preocupo com você, meu filho.-falou olhando para o relógio.-Não quero que você cometa uma loucura da qual irá se arrepender mais tarde.

-É só isso?-perguntou impaciente levantando do sofá.-Se for só isso, por favor, se retire, pois ainda tenho uma tese para terminar.

-Claro, meu anjo.-falou com um sorriso frio, indo até a porta.-A missão já está cumprida, agora é com você e a sua consciência. –pausadamente continuou.-Eu te amo, filho.-falou saindo do apartamento.

Kaito era um menino burro e ingênuo. Dava para perceber que tinha o mesmo sangue ruim do pai, não era como Kaio que havia puxado à sua sagacidade e inteligência. No fundo ele merecia aquela vida... Amar a própria irmã. Dormir, cometer um incesto a cada dia. Poderia até mesmo ficar quieta e não fala nada... Assim poderia ter o prazer de vê-los sofrer quando mais tarde descobrissem pelos caminhos amargos do destino que tinham o mesmo sangue. Mas era boazinha, ela pelo alertara. Agora cabia ao idiota resolver.

Entrando carro, Sayu notou o olhar curioso de seu secretario.

-Então, senhora, como foi a reação dele?

-Nenhuma até o momento.-falou mandando com um gesto para ele andasse.-Conhecendo Kaito como conheço, tenho a certeza de que ele demorará um tempo para ler aquele relatório. Ele é um trouxa sentimental, e certamente não irá trair os seus princípios agora.

-Mas eles são irmãos, senhora.

-Eu sei, Kano. E isso é um ponto a meu favor.-falou satisfeita.-Vamos, que tenho horário marcado com a minha cabeleireira.

Satisfeita, olhou para o próprio reflexo. Nunca fora capaz de perdoar a traição do marido com aquela mulher. Sabia das tantas outras amantes ele teve, mas apenas ela, Kaoru Kamiya, foi capaz de roubar o coração dele. E era isso que não admitia... Era isso que a fazia sofre.

RsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrR

Kenshin olhava para a ficha de Haru e não conseguia discernir ao certo as afirmações que lia. Não era possível, mas o destino colocava a versão mais jovem de Kaoru no seu caminho.

A senhorita Okki, como queria ser chamada, tinha os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo, tinha tudo daquela que um dia fora sua amante. Até o mesmo jeito aristocrático de falar e de se sentar. Se não fosse pela confirmação que estava à sua frente poderia dizer que aquela era a sua Kaoru, e que ela tinha voltado para os seus braços. Porém, ali estava a certeza que cortava a sua alma... A confirmação de que Kaoru havia sido feliz longe dele.

Nome: Okki Haru, Afiliação: Kaoru Kamiya Okki e Shizuko Okki.

Eram amargos o gosto do ciúme e o despeito. Aquela menina era para ser sua filha... Mas era de outro. O que mais doía era a certeza de que fora melhor assim. Se antes ainda tinha restrições contra aquele namoro, agora não tinha mais. A filha de Kaoru não sofreria o mesmo mal que ela sofrera, pois ele iria protegê-la contra tudo e contra a fúria de Sayu.

Chegara a hora do acerto de contas. RsrsrsrsrsrsrR 

Haru entrava sorrateiramente no apartamento. O silêncio era o seu aliado maior já que queria pegar Kaito de surpresa. Sabia que depois de um dia desgastante precisava enfim de um descanso em seus braços. Olhando para a sala vazia, encontrara apenas os papéis da tese e uma pasta branca lacrada. Era bem possível que ele ainda estivesse na frente do computador digitando como um louco.

E lá estava ele, com um roupão azul e com o tão famoso óculos lendo as laudas. Como amava aquele ar intelectual dele. Aproximando-se sorrateiramente, o abraçou pelo pescoço dando-lhe um sonoro beijo em seus lábios.

-Como senti a sua falta, seu bobo.-falou sentando no colo dele enquanto este colocava os papéis já sem tanta importância em cima da escrivaninha.

-A cama ficou tão vazia sem você quando acordei e não a vi ao meu lado.-sussurrou, desabotoando a blusa dela.

-Eu te amo, seu bobo.-gemeu ela, sentindo os lábios dele descerem até o seu colo.-Nunca duvide desse amor.

**Continua... **

**Olá!!!!**

**Bem, aqui estou eu sozinha escutando a música melancólica composta pelo o mestre Beethoven (sonata n° 14), quem conhece sabe que essa música é triste, mas ao mesmo tempo bonita. Eu amo Beethoven e não posso falar ao contrario.**

**O Capítulo foi normal, já que o próximo será estrondoso. Claro que tenho que prepara o terreno, pois senão a situação fica mais dramática do que uma sinfonia do Mozart. **

**Queria agradece a Hime Hayashi (Lia, poste a sua fic logo viu). E todos que enviaram reviews. Lili-Chan (certamente essa fic parece com Entre a cruz, mas com os Maias jamais... eu nunca escreverei como o mestre Eça de Queróis), Mana Camila que tem síndrome de Kikyou às vezes, Kurama´s Deity Girl! Eu ainda não sei...eu acho que é Kenshin mesmo, mas ainda não tenho certeza,** **Madam Spooky, ele é que fez a própria sorte, Spooky, aiaiai como sou dramática, Mila.Potter. Lavigne pode ficar tranqüila que Kenshin entra na linha... Ele tem que entra nem se for na marra.**

**Fazem uma escritora feliz!!!! Deixem reviews. É um ato tão simples e tão importante para quem escreve. Não custa nada...**

**Feliz Ano Novo!!!**

**Beijos!!!**

**E até mais!!!**

**Annah Lennox **


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

**Stone Angel**

**Presságios de uma tormenta**

Será que estava fazendo a coisa certa? Seria que tinha o direito de voltar para a vida de Kaoru assim? Quase vinte anos depois tinha uma pista sobre o paradeiro dela... Um endereço tão esperado por ele. Mas a bendita dúvida o fazia ficar ali, olhando para casa simples com medo de bater na porta, pois tinha certeza de que não seria bem recebido.

Kaoru não nutria bons sentimentos por ele, e com a mais absoluta certeza já o tinha esquecido. A conhecia, e sabia o quanto era determinada e teimosa , quando tinha uma idéia fixa dificilmente mudava de idéia. E ele não lhe trazia boas recordações... Por causa dele e dos ciúmes doentio de sua mulher ela perdera a única chance de ser alguém na vida.

Se ao menos tivesse sido forte e enfrentado Sayu em nome do seu sentimento por ela, talvez a sua vida fosse um pouco mais feliz.

Não, definitivamente não era feliz. Nunca fora em todos aqueles anos de união com Sayu. Ela sugava a sua energia, o fazendo desistir dos seus sonhos, anulando a sua personalidade. Ele não tinha mais entidade quando estava ao lado dela.

Tinha que admitir que sua ambição fora sua maior inimiga. A ânsia por poder e a fome por status o transformava num ser infeliz que hoje vivia em função das vontades de seu maior algoz: O medo.

O medo de perder tudo o que conquistara pelos meios de Sayu. Que certamente não era motivo para ter orgulho, e sim vergonha do ser interesseiro e mesquinho que se tornara.

Não tinha o direito de entrar na vida de Kaoru novamente, mas não conseguia coordenar os seus sentimentos, que priorizavam na hora do balanço final. Sua razão o impedia de cometer essa loucura, mas o seu coração dizia outra coisa.

Sabia que era uma questão de tudo ou nada. Não poderia retroceder no tempo e mudar o passado, mas podia fazer daquele momento algo único e especial. A libertação da sua alma ou o fim de uma obsessão.

Bateu na porta por três vezes. Sabia que a partir daquele momento não podia mais fugir. Teria que encarar o seu problema de anos como um homem, que apesar de seus defeitos havia amado muito uma mulher, mas não ao ponto de deixar tudo por aquele sentimento.

A moradia em que Kaoru morava era simples, com a mesma fachada das casas na vizinhança. O jardim era repleto de flores silvestres raras, ainda mais no inverno rigoroso de Tókio. Mas nas mãos de Kaoru nada padecia, nada acabava. Ela era milagrosa.

-Olá.-falou a mocinha com os expressivos olhos azuis.-O que deseja, senhor?

Com as mãos trêmulas de nervoso, Kenshin não conseguiu articular as palavras corretamente. Estava fazendo o papel de palhaço.

-O senhor está bem?-perguntou a garota visivelmente constrangida.-Posso ajudá-lo?

-Não, não eu estou bem.-falou rapidamente, sabendo que aquele era o seu momento de reagir.

-Então o que deseja?-perguntou ela novamente sem muita paciência.

-Eu precisava e muito conversar com... a senhora da casa. Ela está?-era agora ou nunca mais, pensou tentando controlar o forte sentimento.

-Sim, ela está.-informou olhando de maneira desconfiada para ele.-Mas receio de que ela esteja muito ocupada para falar com o senhor.

-Eu realmente necessito em falar com ela, mocinha...

-Eu vou falar com ela, mas primeiro preciso saber o seu nome.-falou compassiva, vendo a aflição do pobre homem.

-Fala que sou um velho amigo dela...

-Minha mãe tem vários amigos, senhor. Isso não ajuda.-respondeu em tom cínico.

-Kenshin, fala para ela que sou Kenshin Himura.

A expressão da menina não se alterou em nada, ao contrário sorriu com simpatia. Talvez Kaoru não tivesse feito a sua caveira perante a família... Talvez ela nunca o tivesse citado. Afinal não deixara nada para ela a não ser a dor e arrependimento.

-Certo...eu vou chamá-la.-disse saindo da sala.

A única certeza que tinha no momento era de que estava pronto para dar um passo importante na sua vida. Não esperava que fosse recebido com um sorriso no rosto por Kaoru, ou muito menos que ela aceitasse a sua desculpas, mas pelo menos mataria aquela saudade louca que o perseguia há anos.

PppppP

Sayu se deleitava na sua grande banheira de hidromassagem. Era um luxo que ela julgava a ter o direito de usufruir como bem entendesse. Era uma mulher rica com muitas posses, não era uma qualquer, por isso se cuidava com esmero. Chegando ao limite da obsessão.

-Pelo o visto hoje, minha amiga, está feliz.-falou Ai, em tom cínico e invejoso.-Quem você perseguiu hoje, Sayu?

-Eu não estou feliz, querida, eu estou saboreando antecipadamente o gosto da vitória eminente.-replicou com um meio-sorriso.

-Você é mestre na matéria de destruir a vida alheia.

-Como você pode julgar as minhas atitudes?-perguntou concisa.-Você não é a pessoa mais virtuosa que conheço.

Ai Kaze, era mulher de um dos homens mais ricos do Japão. Era bonita e jovem, porém burra, nunca soubera esconder que tinha um caso com Kenshin. Não dava a devida importância a esse fato, pois ela era uma em uma lista de várias laudas. A única que chegara perto de roubar Kenshin dela estava completamente eliminada do seu caminho. E ficaria mais longe ainda quando o escândalo do incesto for explodir na imprensa. Ai não era um risco para integridade da sua família. Era burra, mas não idiota a ponto de largar o marido milionário para ficar com um mero reitor. Além do mais Kenshin nunca iria deixá-la... Ele devia muito para ela. Nunca o deixaria ir enquanto sua dívida não fosse quitada.

-Não sou pura, mas nunca seria capaz de tramar contra o meu próprio filho.-falou a mulher.-Eu tenho honra...

-Honra? Essa é boa Ai.-cortou gargalhando.-Desde quando uma mulher como você tem honra... Vive do dinheiro público, do qual o seu marido ajuda a roubar todos os anos, pois sonega impostos. Eu sei que não presto, que sou uma víbora, uma cobra peçonhenta e nojenta, mas o meu dinheiro é limpo. Nunca roubei ninguém, o meu único mal é amar demais a minha família a ponto de fazer de tudo para que meus filhos não cometam a mesma loucura que cometi quando era jovem.

-Você é amarga, Sayu. Tão amarga, que não sei se alguém é capaz de amá-la.-respondeu Ai, nervosa.-Você não sabe o que é amar...aliás, você nunca soube.

-Realmente, acho que eu não sei o que é amar.-concordou ela com a expressão fria.-Sei o que é obsessão, ódio e rancor. Acredite, não era assim, o tempo me ensinou que não vale a pena amar... Amar é apenas uma metáfora.-pausadamente continuou, quando pegava Ai pelos cabelos.-Olhe para o seu reflexo e me diga: Você ama o seu marido?

Agarrava os cabelos dela com força desnecessária, via que lágrimas de dor escorriam pela face de Ai. Não soltando a mulher, apertou mais os cabelos fazendo-a olhar para o espelho d'água que refletia a situação nada confortável da amante do seu marido.

-Por favor, solte-me Sayu....senão vou gritar.-ameaçou.

-Você que abra essa boca, que eu conto para o mundo que você e meu marido são amantes.-falou Sayu, arranhando a face da mulher com as suas unhas longas e afiadas.-Vamos, fale...responda.

-Você é louca, Sayu.

-Sim, eu sou uma maluca, que sou capaz até de matar para ver uma pedra fora do meu caminho.

-E eu sou a pedra?

-Não, claro que não.-respondeu gargalhando.-Você nunca foi uma ameaça. Até sou agradecida a você, afinal me livrei daqueles momentos frustrantes ao lado de Kenshin quando estávamos na cama.-apertando os cabelos dela com mais intensidade ameaçou.-Não quero vê-la morta, mas posso muito bem deixá-la na miséria.

-Deus vai castigá-la...

-Eu sei.-falou olhando para o reflexo.-Fale...logo, antes que arranque a unhadas todo o seu cabelo.

Ai,estava desesperada...não estava suportando a dor que estava sentindo. Além da humilhação...

-Não, eu não amo meu marido.-gritou.-Como posso amar aquele gordo fedorento. Ele não me faz gozar como o seu marido, querida Sayu. Ele nunca me deu prazer como o seu marido... e sabe, tenho orgasmo só pelo o fato de está transando com ele. Justo ele, o virtuoso e fiel como você dizia para mim no começo...-Ai estava histérica.-Sabe querida, o que faz desse momento mais especial para ambas?

Sayu estava pálida. Mesmo odiando o marido e não ligando para a infidelidade. Não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes. Mas não era só esse sentimento que sobressaia...o ódio e tédio vinham juntos e inundavam a sua alma com força total. De tal maneira que seria capaz de arrancar os cabelos daquela cadela a unhada.

-Sim querida, vai me bata, me espanque.-Ai gritava a pleno pulmão.-Não será a ultima e nem a primeira vez que você age como uma qualquer, Sayu.

Era o que queria fazer: Espancá-la até tirar a última gota de sangue daquela mulher, mas seu sentimento nunca havia sobreposto a razão, e não seria agora que deixaria tal anseio domar a sua alma. Seu orgulho só não era maior do que o seu autocontrole.

-Sua desgraçada.-esbravejou ela diminuindo a força do seu punho.-Você tem sorte de eu ser uma dama que odeia sujar as mãos com sangue impuro.-completo soltando-a definitivamente.

Sayu notou com descaso o brilho assassino os olhos da sua ex-amiga. Sabia que aquele pedaço de estrume não teria força o suficiente para enfrentá-la, muito menos para feri-la. Indo até a escada, pegou o roupão e logo saiu da banheira. Não queria mais ficar ali ao lado de um ser tão inferior.

-Nada tenho contra você Ai-falou com um sorriso de desdém.-Mas não fique na frente do meu caminho, pois você não sabe o quanto cruel eu posso ser quando eu realmente quero.

PppppP

Como era estressante não ter nada para fazer, pensou Haru olhando desanimada para o controle da televisão, tentando em vão encontrar algum programa decente em algum canal público, pois ali no campus não tinha antenas por assinatura...antes tivesse, quem sabe não estaria entretida com algum filme em vez de assistir aquela droga de programa chamado "Ai no tamashii".

-Não agüento mais essa vida, Inauro.-falou ela, ninando o gato de Kaito.-Como queria matar aquele professor irresponsável, por causa dele estou aqui engordando mais três quilos e assistindo uma droga de programa. Logo, logo o seu dono não vai mais me querer...

-Mesmo que fosse uma baleia, querida, mesmo assim iria te amar.-falou a voz masculina ao pé do ouvido.

-Kaitooooo ...-gritou ela assustada jogando o pobre Inauro para o alto.

-Calma querida.-falou ele sorrindo.-Não precisa ficar alterada.

-Como não? Isso não se faz, Kai.-resmungou pondo-se de pé.-Pensei que fosse um ladrão ou coisa pior.

Olhando para o contorno do corpo dela, Kaito sentiu uma onda de desejo viajar pelo o corpo todo. Era inevitável, quase involuntário e já não lutava mais consigo mesmo pra sucumbi atroz paixão. Sim era uma paixão cruel que não trazia alívio e era constante, necessitava de Haru como o ar que respirava. Não havia vida sem ela.

- Eu não sabia que chegaria cedo em casa.

-Eu estava louco pra te ver novamente, Haru.-falou maliciosamente para o seu quadril.

-Você abandonou as aulas?-perguntou surpresa.

-Sim...

-Inauro hoje vai chover.-falou Haru gargalhando olhando para o gato que se espreguiçava no sofá.-Eu não acredito isso é um milagre.

-Não goze da minha cara, pequena.-falou caminhando lentamente até ela.-Eu tenho culpa se ontem você me viciou em seu corpo, a ponto de não pensar mais em nada a não ser está dentro de si novamente.

Sorrindo como uma criança, Haru deixou ser beijada com paixão. Não teria carinho muito menos ternura...teria sexo e prazer e nada mais.

-Quer dizer que sou uma droga, Himura?-perguntou a pé do ouvido.-E que posso finalmente te fazer de gato e sapato?

Ele se limitou a tocá-la. Queria senti cada contorno do corpo dela entre os seus dedos, fazê-la gemer de paixão sobre os seus lábios.

Carregando-a até o quarto, onde teriam a paz tão almejada.

UuuuuuU

-Ela descobriu, isso foi acontecer, Ai?-perguntou o senhor visivelmente nervoso.

-Já estava mais do que na hora de esfregar na cara daquela emproada de que eu sou mais mulher do que ela.

Ai tremia não de medo mais de ódio e ira. Queria a todo custo se vingar de Sayu, fazê-la pagar por todos os seus pegados.

-Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso.

-Tinha e tenho, não vou mais agüentar quieta as palavras ofensivas e caluniosas que aquela mulher faz a minha pessoa.

-E o seu marido?

-O que tem ele?

-E se ela por despeito revelar o seu segredo.

-Não me importa...

-Mas importa a mim.-falou o senhor nervoso.-Eu dependo dele, e não quero ficar novamente pobre.

-Sayu jamais abriria a boca para falar nada...

-Essa mulher é sórdida.-falou cínico.

-Disso eu sei, pai.-levando a mãos ao queixo falou.-Por isso tenho um plano...

-Plano?-perguntou confuso.

-Sim, um plano perfeito que calará para sempre a boca nojenta daquela cascavel.

Ai sorriu para a própria esperteza. Vingaria-se de Sayu sem precisar sujar as suas lindas mãos. O poço de vaidade sofreria em suas mãos, até que a última gota de vida esvaziasse ralo a baixo.

Tramaria o crime perfeito...Sayu estava com a vida em suas mãos. Era ela (finalmente) que deveria fugir de seu caminho.

Continua...

Primeiramente queria agradece em muito a Lí, que como sempre tem muita paciência para os meus erros bobos. Concordo com você, Lili, eu não tenho costumo de ler o que escrevo. Rsrsr Esse é uma das manias que tenho que modificar.

Bem, vamos a fic. Eu mudei completamente o rumo da historia, pois não queria que ela entrasse em Hiatus. Queria dar um toque de mistério a ela, já que estou pensando seriamente... Não vou falar agora. Esperem pelo o próximo capítulo. XD

Agradecimentos: Madam Spooky, Obaa Camila, Sachi, Julia Yuri, Hime Hayashi, Lan Ayath e a Letícia que me agüentou no MSN ontem.

Por favor, não se esqueçam de mim, e façam uma humilde humana feliz...Então deixem reviews. Please!!!

Beijos!!

Até mais!!!

Anna


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Stone angel**

**A tormenta... **

**Beta: Bella Lamounier**

Kaoru apertava com força desmedida o pano de prato branco contra o peito. Não podia ser verdade... Kenshin não tinha o direito de procurá-la após tantos anos. Não agora que ele já não fazia mais nem parte de seus sonhos e que estava certa de que o relacionamento deles ficara renegado ao passado.

-Kaoru...

-O que você está fazendo aqui, senhor Himura?-falou ela, seca, sem nenhum sorriso.

-Eu sei que não devia...

-Se o senhor sabe então porque esta aqui?-perguntou, sarcástica.-Não é justo...

-Eu sei, Kaoru.-cortou, cabisbaixo.-Sei que sente apenas repúdio por minha pessoa, mas precisava vê-la.

Anos de silêncio e agora, do nada, ele reaparecia em sua vida como se tivesse ido à esquina comprar cigarro. Kenshin não havia mudado em nada. Mesmo convivendo com uma mulher que julgava ser uma bruxa, não aprendera a respeitar a individualidade alheia. Era um idiota, sem dúvida.

-Depois de tantos anos isso me parece meio piegas, Himura.

-Deve ser difícil para você acreditar em minhas palavras... Mas...-calou-se, indo até ela lentamente.-eu me arrependo profundamente de não ter lutado pelo o nosso amor.

Kenshin envelhecera drasticamente, mas sua presença de espírito continuava a encantá-la.

Burra, burra, burra, estava frente a frente com o homem que a deixara sozinha e grávida... E ainda conseguia ver beleza naquele velho quase calvo e barrigudo. Só podia ser uma besta igual a ele mesmo... Devia fugir dele e pedir que jamais voltasse a pisar em sua casa. Era arriscado demais.

-Você nunca me amou. -falou ela, visivelmente triste.-Apenas iludiu uma menina inocente para satisfazer o seu fetiche. Amar, na verdade, você nunca amou, apenas estava entediado com a sua possessiva esposa e eu, uma órfã apaixonada, estava à sua disposição.

-Não, Kaoru!-argumentou pertinho dela, podia sentir a sua respiração, o seu cheiro. Sentira saudade daquela mulher tão querida. – Eu sei que você não acredita em mim, mas eu a venho procurando durante anos...

Exasperada, Kaoru afastou-se dele a fim de conter o magnetismo que contagiara cada parte de seu corpo com o simples toque em seu braço.

-E porque tudo isso agora?-perguntou, revoltada.-Eu sofri e lutei, Kenshin, passei por momentos difíceis, desde que a sua adorável esposa retirou a minha bolsa de estudos... Estava sozinha, sem emprego, com a dignidade lá em baixo, enquanto você desfrutava as suas férias na Europa...

-Eu não desfrutei nada, Kaoru. Aqueles foram os piores meses da minha vida...

-Não só da sua.-falou, cortante.-Sofri, mas consegui te esquecer, Kenshin.

-Não minta, Kaoru.-falou, tentando segurá-la pelo braço.

Revoltada com ousadia dele, Kaoru, revidou com um leve tapa na mão de Kenshin.

-E você não me toque.

Cansado, Kenshin levou as mãos à cabeça.

-Eu reconstruí a minha vida, Kenshin.-falou em tom baixo.-Deus colocou um homem bom no meu caminho, que além de me dar lindas filhas me fez ver qual é o verdadeiro sentido do amor.

Kaoru se arrependeu logo em seguida de ter tido tais palavras. A dor nos olhos de Kenshin era tão latente que a machucou também. Além de tudo estava ocultando a verdade...Haru não era filha de Okki, mas sim daquele homem...

-Kaoru...Sei que não fui um homem honrado com você, sei também que já não me ama mais.-falou com os olhos vidrados nela.- Passei anos à sua procura, e foi através de sua filha que a reencontrei...

Seu coração parou de bater por alguns milésimos de segundos.

"_Já parou para pensar que ele pode ser agora o professor de Haru?" _

Kenshin conhecia a sua menina. Sentindo o calor e o medo subir e invadir todos os poros de seu corpo, Kaoru deixou-se cair no sofá.

-Haru?

-Sim, Haru Okki!-falou com um meio sorriso.-Bonita, inteligente, igual a você quando era jovem.

-C-como você a conheceu?

-Ela veio a minha procura ontem.-explicou, preocupado com o estado nervoso de Kaoru.-Foi por meio dela que a encontrei...

Estava com os nervos à flor da pele, contudo, não podia deixar transparecer o seu medo.

-Além de linda, é uma mulher digna.-completou ele, sorrindo.-Tenho inveja do seu marido, afinal ele construiu uma linda família com a mulher que amo e admiro.

-Kenshin, por favor.

-Certo, Kaoru.-resmungou, triste.-Eu perdi você e a chance de um dia ter uma família de verdade.

Silêncio...

-Porém, é por amá-la muito que eu devo alertá-la.

Kaoru ficou gelada, alguma coisa estava acontecendo com a sua menina...

-Está acontecendo algo com Haru?-perguntou, receosa. Temia descobrir que era ele o tal namorado misterioso.

Paralisada, Kaoru, sentiu o sangue fugir de seu corpo. A visão embaçada não conseguia mais focalizar nada a não ser a própria consternação.

-Fale, Kenshin...-pediu em um fio de voz.

Refletindo, o professor, não encontrou palavras para amenizar o choque que iria causar naquela adorável mulher. Que continuava tão bela como há quase dezoito anos atrás. A beleza madura e tranqüila o encantava. Contudo não podia poupá-la da verdade. Não queria cometer outro erro. Era a hora de desfazer todo o mal que havia cometido contra aquela mulher.

-Haru é uma boa menina...

-Fale de uma vez por todas, Kenshin!

-O destino é cruel, Kaoru. Ele nos uniu e separou logo depois. Nada foge dele... E eu sabia que os nossos destinos estavam ligados irremediavelmente e para sempre.

Ele sabia...Ele sabia que Haru era filha dele. Então porque esse olhar inocente. Porque não falava de uma vez, pensou ela mordendo os lábios.

-Eu temo por ela que é tão frágil. Sayu é cruel quando alguém invade o que acha que é seu por direito. –pegando nas mãos geladas de Kaoru, Kenshin suspirou.-Temo pelo amor que une nossos filhos, Kao. Não quero que Sayu destrua o amor puro de Kaito e Haru... E espero contar com a sua ajuda.

Estava frente a frente com o seu pior medo...

Haru... Kaito Himura... Juntos.

Seu maior pesadelo...

Toda aquela informação foi demais para os nervos de Kaoru, que cansada caiu no colo de Kenshin.

OoooooO

-Ora seu preguiçoso, até Inauro levantou, e você ficar ai fazendo biquinho porque eu me nego a fazer café.-resmungou Haru com um meio sorriso, enquanto vestia o roupão pesado.-É melhor se levantar, senão vou denunciar você para o conselho.

-Deviam proibir o sexo feminino de falar.-comentou Kaito, contrafeito, cobrindo a cabeça com travesseiro.

-Não vem com o seu chauvinismo, meu amor, porque desta vez não vou ficar irada com o seu vocabulário.

Amava, Haru, mas o que não gostava era aqueles trejeitos de irmã mais velha que ela reservava apenas a ele. Ora, ela já o conhecia perfeitamente bem para saber que odiava acordar cedo... As manhãs deviam ser proibidas e ilegais.

-Anda logo, Haru, ou senão vai perder a palestra.

-Quer me ver longe não é mesmo, Kaito...!

-Não é essa questão, pequena.-falou ele com os olhos fechados.-Após a noite de ontem vou precisar de pelo menos mais doze horas de sono para recupera o fôlego. Já não sou tão jovem assim...

-Quem ouve pensa que eu sou ninfomaníaca.-completou sarcasticamente.

-E não é?-perguntou ele.-Ontem a senhorita quase me matou.

-Ora, querido...

-Olha, querida... De quer ver seu futuro marido feliz, feche essa janela e se dirija até a sua palestra sem reclamar.

-É impressão minha ou está me colocando para fora da minha própria casa, Kaito-Kun?-perguntou com falsa inocência.

-Não, não é apenas impressão, mas a verdade.-resmungou ele, atirando mais um travesseiro nela, porém desta vez acertou o desastrado gato que se encolheu de medo aos pés da dona.

-Realmente, Kai...-terminou exasperada, já saindo do quarto com o pequeno gato no colo.

OooooO

-Você está linda hoje, senhora.-murmurou a secretária de seu marido.

-Obrigada, Yub.-agradeceu, sorrindo.-Porém não estou aqui para recebe elogios e sim para falar com o meu marido.-continuou em tom sarcástico.-Espero encontrá-lo trabalhando e não paquerando outra universitária.

Pálida, Yubi temeu por alguns instantes contar que Kenshin não estava trabalhando e que não aparecia por ali há dois dias. E conhecendo bem o gênio difícil da esposa de seu chefe sabia que ela não gostaria em nada daquela notícia. Entretanto não poderia esconder a verdade...

-O professor Himura não veio trabalhar hoje, senhora.

Como sempre a bela e fria esposa de Kenshin não esboçou reação nenhuma, apenas sorriu, como se já soubesse o paradeiro do marido (certamente na cama como alguma universitária).

-Já era de se esperar. -comentou cinicamente, acendendo o cigarro fino e ignorando completamente o aviso pregado na parede de que era proibido fumar em recinto fechado. – Meu marido ainda pensa que meu pai é eterno... Lerdo engano.

Uma mulher dura e dona de uma sagacidade impressionante, essa era a mais completa tradução da alma de Sayu. Não sabia o que eram regras, pois elas nunca lhe haviam sido impostas. Não conhecia amor e sim o gosto da obsessão seca, por um homem que a humilhava tendo vários casos extraconjugais. Contudo se orgulhava de ser uma das poucas mulheres que jamais seriam esquecidas.

-Bem, Yabi...

-É Yubi, senhora. -corrigiu discretamente.

-Que seja Yubiwa, minha jovem, para mim tanto faz seu nome. -cortou seca. -Só quero que dê o seguinte recado.-pegou a caneta vulgar da secretária e um pequeno papel e escreveu com a sua letra orgulhosa e altiva que descrevia a personalidade forte.

"_**Querido, amado, adorado, Kenshin...**_

**_Esse não um ofício, mas por meio dessa comunico que preciso marcar uma audiência para falar com você. Há dias não o vejo e espero que não esteja catando (no dialeto dos jovens de hoje em dia catar é pegar mulher, acredito que já tenha conhecimento, afinal caçar galinhas sempre foi seu esporte favorito, não?) nenhuma universitária, afinal hoje em dia aliciar jovens meninas é crime e dá até cadeia. _**

_**Não meu preocupo quanto a isso, afinal sempre seria a pedra no seu sapato ou bonito calo.**_

**_Realmente precisa conversar com você... É sobre nosso filho, Kaito. Creio que o relacionamento dele seja contra as leis de Deus... Se é que me entende._**

_**Sem mais...**_

_**Sayu, sua esposa! "**_

Sorrindo, Sayu entregou o bilhete à secretária.

-Bem, querida Yuba.-errou o novamente o nome, não porque não sabia, mas pelo simples gesto de colocar a menina em seu devido lugar.- Entregue essa missiva a meu marido o quanto antes.

-Sim, senhora.

Dando as costas, Sayu gargalhou vitoriosa...

Não percebendo o olhar de desdém da secretária.

OooooO

Uma pessoa oculta pelas sombras vigiava a porta do escritório da reitoria da universidade, aguardando a saída de uma pessoa. Escondida entre os arbustos e árvores, pegou a pistola e carregou os pentes de munição. Queria a certeza de que a sua vítima não escaparia com vida do atentado.

Teria que ser profissional no que fazia...

Limpando a testa suada, o atirador sentia o cheiro da pólvora.

Um, dois, três, o celular vibrou no bolso esquerdo da calca cargo. Atendendo no primeiro toque nada falou...Apenas escutou.

-Ela está descendo.-um suspiro.-Em menos de dois minutos ela estará aí. Fique atento. Não dê sopa para o azar.

Quatro, cinco, seis... Viu o motorista sair do carro.

Ela estava chegando! Ergue a pistola, mirando na porta.

Sete, oito, nove, dez!

A mulher entrou no campo de visão, sem perde tempo disparou, cinco, dez vezes até vê-la tomba sem vida no chão. Rapidamente aguardou a arma e correu em disparada até o fusquinha cinza. Batendo a porta, entrou em menos de dois minutos estava na estrada de Akari.

Só assim, satisfeito, pôde sorrir. Pegando o celular, discou o número conhecido.

Ouviu os três toques até que a ligação foi completada.

-Missão comprida, senhora. –falou, ainda ofegante. - Há essa hora, Sayu Himura está no inferno pagando por todos os seus pecados.

**Continua...**

**Oieeee!**

**Bem, depois de um século estou de volta com Stone Angel. Desta vez não foi falta de inspiração, dói pura e genuína preguiça. Sei que não tenho perdão, mas pelo menos o capítulo saiu, neh? Já pensou se ela entrasse em um estado de hibernação intensivo como LP. Xd **

**O fator é que MATEI Sayu... pobre mulher foi eliminada sem dor e piedade. A historia entra em outro estagio... como Sayu morta, mas viva em cada ato que vai desenrola. Afinal há uma assassina por de traz disso... **

**Queria agradecer a Cam-oba, Sachi, Lan Ayath, Mamy, Misaogap e Hime Hayashi.**

**Por hoje é só!**

**Espero por sua opinião!**

**Beijosss!**

Anna C. Lennox


End file.
